When you Return
by Lady Yukina
Summary: ON HOLD! When the man she loves disappeared, a new life is about to come into the world. Relena PeaceCraft have decided to go along with fate, will she finds happiness or more pain?
1. Prologue

Author: Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"I've decided… I'll take a year off vacation…" She said suddenly, "I won't need any bodyguards because I'll be in disguise, Hilde and Dorothy will be traveling with me…"

The two women and one man across from her blinked, then the man stood up.

"Are you serious? You're going to keep it? After what that man done to you?" Milliardo PeaceCraft stared long and hard to his baby sister, "Relena, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious… Noin and Une are with me on this one…" Relena stared at her older brother and gave him a weak smile, "I'll keep in touch Mill…"

Milliardo glared at his wife Noin and Une before facing his sister again.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Milliardo's fist landed strong and hard against the surface of the oak table, leaving a trace of cracks, "THAT BASTARD LEFT YOU AND YOUR KEEPING IT?"

"I want to keep it Milliardo, even if you like it or not!" Relena took a deep breath, "Whatever the reason for his disappearance, I forgive him… Because he did 'warn' me that he will be leaving the night before and won't be coming back anytime soon…"

"Milliardo, you have to trust me on this one…" Relena smiled weakly at her brother, "Whatever happens, please, if he happens to come back and found me gone…

Relena took a deep breath, "Don't let him know… Just tell him I took a vacation and that I'm safe from harm."

"I love him and I trust him with my life," She looked outside her office window, "I'm 7 months away, and I'll leave next week before I bring any kind of attentions to my self…"

Milliardo was silent; he felt a hand touched his arm. Noin gave him a soft smile and he nodded.

"Fine, but I expect progress reports each week, monthly check up from Sally and 2 phone calls a week…" Milliardo gave his baby sister a kiss on the fore head.

"I care about you very much… I want to see you happy, do you understand?"

Relena smiled and returned the kiss to his cheek, "Yes, I understand big brother…"

Milliardo left the room with Une who just winked at her and smiled.

Noin was last the leave, "If there's anything I can do, and don't hesitate to ask…"

Relena didn't have to think twice, "A weekly progress report of him…"

"Done…" Noin smiled.

"Also on Duo and Quatre," Relena smiled, "For Hilde and Dorothy!"

Noin giggled and kissed her forehead before leaving the office.

Relena took another look outside her office and then looked up to the sky.

"When you returned, there will be a surprise waiting for you… Heero…" Relena felt tears swarming dangerously but fought it back, "Please, come back alive…"

TBC

* * *

My English isn't very good but I hope you all understand what I am trying to point out on this story… 

Review is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

6 years later…

28 years old Relena PeaceCraft looked down from her space shuttle, she was coming home and on a short 2 day vacation.

"…1 month meeting, traveling and headache" She said to her self, "Now, I can spend a quality time at home…"

When her shuttle landing, she un-buckled her self and removed her self from the seat. Hurrying her self out, she was dying to get home. The 1st person she saw was the 2nd person she wanted to see but she smiled anyway.

"Mill, how are you brother?" Relena launched her self to her big brother and gave him a hug.

"Living," Milliardo patted her head, "Let's just say that I didn't pull the trigger to my self…"

"That bad…?" Relena did her best not to laugh but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't laugh at me; I managed to get away without my hair being caught on fire!" Milliardo eyed his sister.

"I'm sorry; I want to go home…" Relena blinked at her brother who didn't move, "Now!"

Milliardo laughed and they left the airport. Relena rested her head on her brother's shoulder and woke up just in time to see that they have passed the estates iron gate. They stopped on the front door of the mansion; Relena stepped out quickly and burst in the house.

"I'm home!" She called out loud.

In a matter of seconds, as Relena predicted, small running footstep can be heard from the second floor.

Then the duet, "MOMMY!"

Relena's worries and troubles vanished, when two little bodies came bumping into her like missiles. The twins: Aden and Lily, 5 years old. Aden and Lily look exactly alike, except for their hair. Aden has short and spiky while Lily has long and shiny both are sandy brown. What surprise everyone are the twin's eyes, they are Prussian blue.

No one have ever mentions about their Father and the twins never bothered asking, or maybe they haven't thought of it yet. Relena have wondered why the twins never asked but she decided not to bother, she's happy if the twins are happy.

"How are my little darlings?" Relena kneeled down and hugged them both.

"…Aden also caught Uncle Mill's hair on fire!" Lily told her Mother.

"But I didn't!" Aden defend him self, "You're the one who almost poured hot cocoa on him!"

"That was an accident!" Lily glared at her brother.

Relena sigh as she saw that glare, '_A part of their Father…_'

The kids continued to tell their stories with interruptions and bickering but when they finished, it was dinner time.

"…and then they have decided that I should talk to the congressman because he likes me" Relena giggled, "It ended up that the congressman was a 'woman' and she likes to deal the matter peacefully and not argue about it!"

"I'm telling you, if the Board of Directors have problem with women in office… I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," Relena fed her self with a part of lettuces, "I mean, what am I? I've work for the Nation and Space for over 12 years and they have problems of women in office?"

Milliardo laughed, "Those old geezers are afraid of being replaced by bunch of women… They can't handle the change!"

"They should step down for a week and let women handle the jobs and see the results!" Noin smirked and winked at Relena who busted into laugher.

"That… I would pay to see!" Relena winked at her sister in law.

While the adults laugh and joke, the kids listened and enjoy the moment.

"Mommy, how come those old men don't like women in politics?" Lily looked up to her.

Relena could tell that she was smart, very smart. She and the other looked at her; it was the first time she asked some question about politics. Also, she knows better not underestimate her son.

"That's because darling, they think women are weak and cannot do the job…" Relena explained, "We get too emotional about a lot of things, like, like the war."

"So?" Aden looked at his Mother, "You're involving on the war conversation all the time and you're not getting to emotional about it…"

If the kids get anymore inheritance from their Father beside his eyes, it would be; is his knowledge.

"Yes, well… They're old fashioned and old, you just have to deal with them differently." Relena did her best not to bring work at home but it always managed to slip in and there once the kids got its interest.

Aden and Lily are only in the 1st grade of elementary but teachers are now suggesting of skipping them ahead. Relena discuss the matter with the twins like they're young adults and explain what would change and what would not, the twins decided to go through school without jumping a head.

That discussion about politics stops; Lily and Aden have different questions in mind.

"Mommy, can we go to the mall?" Lily asked, beating her brother 1st.

"Aww, man…" Aden slumped and remained quite.

Relena giggled and looked at her son, "What do you want to do, my little prince?"

Aden's eyes flashed and grinned, "The new amusement park down the beach!"

Lily's eyes matched her brother, "I want to go too!"

The Mother laughed and patted each heads, "We will do both but not in the same day so, I'll leave which one goes first, ok?"

The twins shared a moment of silence, they just stared at each other and they know exactly what to answer.

When they looked at their Mother, they grinned, "The Mall!"

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy them… Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Author: Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW

**Chapter 2**

**Secret out Part 1**

* * *

Relena was woken up from the sound of her alarm clock; she reached over and pressed the snoozed button. Looking over, she found her self staring at the digital digits of the clock. It was 10:30am.

'…_wow_' She thought to her self, '_first time I over slept in the past 6yrs…_'

She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, coming out again 35mins later. Relena wore a white blouse and a knee length skirt, her hair was a bit curly and nicely tides back. Looking over her tall mirror, she gave soft smile and left her bedroom.

'_I never thought of how big this house is in a while…_' Relena climbed down the stairs; she reached the bottom floor and jumped when she heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream came from the kitchen.

Relena knew who's scream that was; her heart skipped a beat as she ran towards the kitchen. As she came in the room, her eyes widen.

There on the floor were her children, laughing their heads off. They were tackled and tickled by no other than, Duo Maxwell.

"Duo?" Relena blinked as she watched the ex-gundam pilot look up to her and gave her a wide grin.

"Hello Princess!" Duo wave as he stood up straight with each twin tuck under his arms, "Long time no see!"

Relena smiled and walked up to him, she gave him a hug.

"Duo, this is a lovely surprised!" Relena laughed, "How are you?"

"So, so and I see that your doing well for you self!" Duo grinned as he put the children down to their feet.

"Do you want breakfast?" Relena grinned as she already knows the answer.

"Never turn down food, Princess!" Duo smiled as he seated him self in the table.

The kids took a seat on the other side of Duo as Relena started making breakfast.

"Where have you been all this time Uncle Duo?" Aden asked.

"Well buddy, I've been in space this whole time!" Duo answered, "I had an assignment up there!"

"Wow, it's been a while since we've been in space huh, Aden!" Lily looked at her twin who nodded in agreement.

"Is that right?" Duo smirked, "Why don't you spend a week with me, your Auntie Hilde and the monsters in space, how you like that?"

The twin's eyes widen, they looked at each other and turned their head at their mother who was listening and making breakfast.

"Duo, don't you need to confirm it to Hilde first?" Relena eyed her friend.

"Of course I did!" Duo said, "That's why I'm here, well… I have some business to attend to here for two days and then back to space I go but Hilde and I would love to take care of the twins while you go back to your tour for a week!"

"Beside, the twins haven't seen their cousins in a while!" Duo poked Lily's nose who giggled.

"Yeah Mom, we haven't seen them in a while, Please?" Lily gave her Mother a puppy face.

"6 months 4 days 9 hrs 36mins and 24seconds to be exact!" Aden said proudly, "please, mom?"

Relena sigh, she looked at Duo who continued to smile.

"Alright, you may go over…" Relena smiled.

"YAY!" the twins chorused.

Breakfast was fun and Relena was glad that Duo came over; she needed to see a friendly smile before she leaves again.

Once breakfast was over, the twins run up to their rooms to get ready for the mall. Duo was heading for the Preventers Headquarters but before he left he gave Relena some information.

"His in the city…" Duo said, "We finally tracked him down and his been in the city all this time…"

Relena's heart almost gave out but she remain her composer, "How long his been in town?"

Duo paused for a while but he finally answered, "…exactly 6 years"

Relena was shocked.

'_6yrs… has he been watching over me all this time? Has he been hiding from me like he always does?_' Relena closed her eyes, '_Does he know about the twins?_'

Millions of questions came running through her head but she was not able to take it all in when her skirt was tug a few times. Relena blinked and look down.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" Aden, he looks so much like his Father even though the hair was different. His features are his Father, his smart and brave for his age.

"Mommy, Uncle Duo left already?" Lily is like a smaller version of her; she's sweet and gentle but can me tricky and mischievous.

Relena ruffled their hairs, "I'm fine, I just had a small little dizzy spell but that won't stop us from having fun today!"

The twins still look unconvinced.

"I'm fine; your Uncle Duo will pick you up on Thursday at 1pm, 2hrs after I leave." Relena took both kids hands and they were out of the house.

She decided to drive her black BMW, with the kids in the back seat talking about their plans when they get to space.

"We have to go watch Uncle Trowa and Auntie Cathy perform!" Lily said, "They're going to be on L2 for 3 days!"

"Awesome, we can go play with Triton and Sandra!" Aden grinned, "We can learn how to ride horses!"

"Yeah" Lily agreed.

Relena smiled in the driver seat as she listen to her kids make plans, she's not worried. Duo and Trowa won't let anything happened to them.

Relena reached the mall and parked the car, the kids waited until Relena said it was ok. They entered the mall and the kid's excitement burst out.

"Alright, we go to one store at a time and we will take turns!" Relena took out a quarter, "Your call Lily…"

Lily thought for a minute, "Heads!"

Relena flipped the coin and let it hit the floor, it was Tails.

The lost didn't bother Lily at all, "Oh well, where should we go first Aden?"

Aden smiled, "Nah, you chose first!"

Relena smiled, her children are so precious and they both love each other so much. The other can't be happy with out the other.

"We will need new pajamas for the sleep over!" Lily suggested, "Is that ok?"

"Good idea!" Aden took hold of Relena's hand as Lily took hold of the other.

"Let's go look around then…" Relena lead the way.

They went into 5 different store and the kids finally found what they wanted to get. Both found 2 pajamas.

The 1st pair was Violet for Lily and Dash for Aden from the movie 'The Incredibles'. The 2nd pair is similar; it was in one plain color. Lily chose a pink satin pajamas as Aden chose a green satin pajamas.

Then it was Aden's turn, "Books!"

Lily grinned as she pulled Relena and Aden towards the bookstore. Half an hr later, the kids have bought 5 books, 2 set each.

The twins read 5th grade level books, they enjoy reading together.

From Toys to new cloths, they kids became hungry from moving around for 2hrs.

"McDonald!" Aden pointed out, "Oh, Pizza!"

"Pizza!" Lily smiled.

They both nodded and looked at their mother, "Pizza!"

Relena laugh as she ordered 3 large slices of the Hawaiian pizza. Lily has found a table and Relena placed the food.

"I go get some napkins mom!" Aden offered as he walked back to the Pizza stand.

Aden reached over to grab the napkins when a teenager accidentally bumped into him, knocking him over.

"Oh, sorry kid" the tall boy took Aden by the hand and pulled him up, "I didn't see you buddy, sorry…"

"That's ok…" Aden answered.

A girl appeared behind the boy and brushed Aden's cloths off, "Sorry sweetie"

Aden blushed; the girl was pretty, "Thank you…"

The teenagers walk away and Aden reach over again for the napkins when someone else took hold. Aden looked up to the stranger who was over him.

He was tall, masculine and his eyes were hidden from his bushy brown hair. He looked mean and stiff.

"Here you go…" The man hand him a good number of napkins, "Go back to your mother…"

Aden took the napkins and looked over the man again. He looks familiar in some way but Aden couldn't remember.

"Thank you mister," Aden bowed and smiled.

The stranger's smiled, "Your welcome…"

Aden blinked; he noticed the stranger's eyes.

It was Prussian blue…

TBC…

* * *

Warning, I'm half as sleep when I wrote this… Please, R&R, thank you! 


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Author: Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Secret out Part 2**

Aden have thanked the man and returned to where his Mother and Sister were waiting for him.

"What took you so long, Aden?" Relena asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Aden answered, "There were too many people is all."

"Let's eat!" Lily then started eating her piece of pizza, "This is really good!"

Relena smiled as she looked around the food court when she saw a glimpse of brown unruly hair and eyes that never seem to disappear from Relena's mind.

'_His here' _Relena almost stood up but remembered the children, _'Why is he here? Is he watching over me? Why now?'_

Relena forced her self to look down at her plate of pizza and started eating; she decided to listen to her kid's conversation.

Heero was leaning against the wall while his eyes fix on three certain people, he knew she saw him but he didn't care. He was here to protect them, not to care about if they noticed him or not.

'_She disappeared for 2yrs and I couldn't find her… Then she suddenly appeared…' _Heero felt his heart sank_, '…with children'_

He knew he have hurt her when he left after that night but he didn't have a choice, he didn't want the emotions inside him to go out of control that will ended up destroying her.

By the time he decided to stay, she vanished for 2yrs.

'_It's my fault for leaving and I deserve the fact you punished me for disappearing like that but,' _Heero felt another piece of his heart was broken, _'You didn't have to find someone else…'_

But one thought have crossed his mind a millions times for the past 6 years, 'who are the twins Father?'

'_Maybe he abandon them when he found out Relena was pregnant?'_ That very thought shot Heero's temper off the scale, he wanted to find the Father to search for him and kill him by his bare hands but there was no sign of any man.

That disturb Heero the most, he couldn't find him and that's what bothered him. He was the best from all the Gundam Pilots and he could find dirt about anyone, even the Gundam boys themselves. But Heero Yuy couldn't find one man who fathered Relena's children.

And he knew one other way, which idea made him weak on the knees.

Ask the Mother her self.

"Oh, this pizza is really good!" Aden smiled, "Can I have another Mommy?"

"Me too, please…" Lily asked.

Relena, who was too busy settling her emotion almost, missed the kid's request. She looked at both of them and smiled, "Sure, I'll buy you another pizza…"

She stood up and the kids stayed at the table while she went to buy two piece of pizza, _'Heero is here, like what Duo has said…'_

Relena paid the cashier and turned around, she then bump into someone that caused her sleepless nights for 2yrs, it was Heero.

"Relena…" His voice was like a whisper in the wind but Relena heard her name very clearly, it almost killed her.

"Heero…" Relena's voice was steady but she wanted to cry. The man who left her after that night was now standing there facing her, it's like God decided to punish her, "…it's been a while"

Heero nodded, "I have something to ask of you…"

Saying those words made Heero's mind crumbled, he wanted to scream 'who are those twins Father?' 'Why did you disappear for 2yrs?' or the three little words that came out of his mouth 6yrs ago that creates the moment of love and passion for 6 months.

"You left me for 3 months without saying a single word and not note to explain…" Relena took a deep breath, she was starting to get upset, "And now you're standing here facing me, asking me a question like nothing went wrong between us…"

If it was possible, Heero's heart started to bleed. Her eyes show anger and pain, it was something he caused.

"Relena, please…" Heero started, "Please, hear me out…"

Relena's heart was on her throat, she couldn't say a word and then she just realize one thing, "I'm with the children, they're hungry and it's there day and tomorrow to have fun before I leave again…"

She started to walk past but stop on his shoulder, "Join us… don't run away and when this is over, I'll answer all of your questions… and you answer some of mine…"

Relena walked away leaving Heero stand there, she knew he was going to disappear again after that, she knew he will choose to hide instead of learning the truth. Those thoughts make her want to cry but she remembers it wasn't the time.

The children were chattering excitedly when their Mother placed the plates of pizzas in front of them.

"Yay!" the twins chorused.

Lily looked up and noticed something, "Mommy, who's that with you?"

Relena blinked and turned around, it was Heero. Surprised and didn't know what to do, she decided to keep it cool.

"Kids, this is Heero Yuy…" Relena introduced him but she wanted to say, _'…you're Father'_

"He is an old friend of mine who travels a lot to different places…" Relena's mind was screaming, _'He is your Father…'_

Aden's eyes widen, "Hey, he helped me get napkins when I couldn't reach!"

Relena blinked, she looked at Heero who was looking at the twins. Just then Lily made a gasping noise that made her look at her.

"What's the matter Lily?" Relena asked, she noticed that Lily was looking at Heero with eyes that dangerously matching his.

"Mommy…" Lily started, "We got the same eyes as his…"

Aden then smiled, "Oh yeah! I thought his eyes were familiar…"

Relena gasped, her children were smarter than they look and she was starting to tremble.

"Kids, why don't you finish your lunch and then we could go to do more shopping, hmm?" Relena changed the subject and the kids smiled as they started to eat their pizza.

Relena turned to Heero, who was looking at her.

"Who is the Father of these children?" Heero simply asked, "I would like to know…"

Heero have watched over them for 4yrs since Relena came back from her disappearance. He has seen the children up close before when he walked pass them at the park with there Nanny.

Aden and Lily were identical but what confused him beside that Relena came back with children are their eyes, it was his.

Many ideas what came to his mind but he couldn't help but feel betrayed that Relena ran off with some other man and got her self pregnant.

'_They could have been mine if I haven't left that day…' _Heero's heart is being tortured and he knew if he doesn't know the truth, he will die eventually.

Relena didn't know what to say and the words that came to her mind seem to be like a bad idea, she decided to be her self and let faith play its part.

"The Father is someone you know very well," Relena decided to say, "Actually, his been around all the time…"

Heero blinked, he didn't know who she was talking about. He have researched the entire male in the compound of Relena's mansion and even at her workstations, he even went a head and checked all male Preventers.

"Impossible, I researched the entire male that comes in mind and I checked more than I could even remember," Actually he does, he checked every person 15 times, "…and I couldn't figure out whom"

Relena felt her self tremble, not from fear but she was close into tears.

"Your smart Heero and you remember what he had 6 years ago…" Relena looked the children who were chattering happily, "It's not that hard to figure out…"

Heero thought it through, he looked at the children. Hair like there mother and eyes that dangerously resembles his.

'_Pregnancy last 8 to 9 months before birth… Relena returned from hiding and the children were a year and a half years old…' _Heero's eyes widen open, _'That means Relena was about 2-3 months pregnant when she disappeared, could only mean that the Father…'_

Heero looked at Relena with a surprised on his face, "They're mine?"

Relena didn't know how to answer, she figured out that Heero might have thought she had another man's children and that hurt very much. Now that he figured out, she doesn't know how to feel.

"…I was 3 months pregnant when you left, the day that I found out was the day you left" Relena kept her eyes on his, "I didn't want to pressure my self from all the drama of the society so I left without a single warning…"

Heero was still in shocked; he turned his eyes to the twins. They were a bunch of happy children and they were his all a long.

"For the past 4 years, the thought of you being with someone else was eating every inch of my hearth," Heero could help but smiled, "But now that I know the truth, I wish to torn down the wall that I created to keep my emotions out…"

He turned to face Relena and took both of her hands, "I was scared, and I didn't know what to do… I didn't want to hurt you; it was something I couldn't figure out until you left me…"

Relena felt her tears hurting her eyes, "Oh, Heero…"

"I need another chance, please…" Heero kissed her knuckles, "I'm not running anymore…"

Relena smiled gently at him, "I thought I was over you but Heero, I wanted you here with me… To raise our children together and live on with our lives…"

The twins couldn't help but noticed this scene.

"Mommy, why are you crying and smiling at the same time?" Lily's cute face shows worry as she looked up to her Mother.

"Mom, are you hurting?" Aden asked worriedly.

Relena giggled and Heero smiled as he patted Aden's hair gently.

"Aden… Lily…" Relena placed Heero in front of the children, "Heero isn't just my friend…"

"He is you Father…"

TBC

* * *

Thank you very much of reading my fanfiction, I know it took a while to write another chapter but my brain ran away so I couldn't think for any ideas but hey, I did it! I trapped my brain in a bottle! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm kidding… Really… Review please! 


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3

Author: Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW

* * *

Chapter 3

Secret out Part 3

Heero and Relena took the children to the park and found themselves on a very awkward silence.

Aden and Lily sat together on one wooden bench while Heero and Relena share one at the opposite side.

Heero found himself looking at the twins up close for the 2nd time, his twins. He got no idea what to say or what to do.

"I'm not very good at this and I know I should explain my self to you but…" Heero hesitate for a second, "I don't know where to start…"

Aden and Lily stared at him for a moment before Aden opened his mouth.

"Well, you can start with your name, where you were born and about your family…" He sounded so innocent that Heero's breath was caught on his throat.

Heero have his own questions but the twins was more important, he cleared his mind by closing his eyes and when he reopened them, Heero's soldier mode kicked in.

"My name is Heero Yuy and I was born at the Colony L1… My mother died when I was very young so I couldn't remember her, my father raised me… His name was Odin Lowe; he died when I was 8 years old…" Heero's answer was straight forward but he decided to keep some of the truth hidden.

"Lowe?" Lily questioned, "How come your Dad's last name is Lowe and not Yuy?"

Heero looked at Relena, Relena returned the look. He never mentioned his real name before to anyone beside Relena.

"Well, Heero Yuy is my code name that I gotten use to the idea of it as my real name…" Heero answered, which was true.

"What is your real name?" Aden asked.

Silence taken over him and his soldier side was screaming at him but Heero pushed his 'Perfect Soldier' aside for now. These two children are his and they deserved the truth, well, not the horrible truths that is.

"My real name is," Heero took a deep breath, "Is Odin Lowe Jr."

The twins stared at him and then to each other, they glanced at their Mother who was watching them. Lily played with her hand and Aden keep an eye on Heero.

"Ok, what do you do for a living?" Aden asked.

"I'm working under Lady Une's orders for the past 10 years; I was 18 years old when I started working for her…" Heero answered steadily.

Lily held up her head and looked at him, "What have you been doing all this time?"

Heero's heart felt like it drowned, his daughter's face was angelic and her question was innocent and without warning Heero answered without thinking.

"I've been watching both of you and your Mother, protecting you from the shadows… It's what kept me alive all these years…" By the time he finished and realized what he just said, Heero bit his tongue and waited for the reaction.

Both twins expression were steady and calm but the kids have been holding back loads of questions. Lily took a deep breath and held her self steady and Aden was ready for another question.

"I heard… that…umm…" Aden started; he looked away for a minute and then faced Heero, "I heard that you pilot about10 years ago… Is that true?"

Heero nodded, "Yes, I was a pilot…"

Lily crooked her neck to the side, "During the War?"

"Yes" Heero answered.

Aden and Lily looked at each other; Lily took the courage to ask.

"How old were you and what mecha did you pilot?"

Heero was now not sure what to answer, he glanced at Relena who wasn't sure what to say to him but Heero decided the direct approach would be best.

"I 14 years old and I was the Pilot of Gundam Wing Zero," Heero stated, "I was called the 'Perfect Soldier' because I have never failed any of my missions…"

That caught Aden and Lily's attention.

"A Gundam Pilot… and you were only 14 years old?" Aden blinked, and then he looked at his sister, "They never mentioned that…"

"No, they didn't… They just talked about him but never how old he was or what he pilot or anything like that…" said Lily who was interested.

Relena decided to jump in their conversation.

"Who are 'They'?" She asked.

The twins jumped a little and faced their Mother; they totally forgot she was there.

"We over hear Uncle Millie and Auntie Noin one night when they were baby-sitting us," Lily started, "They mentioned a man name 'Heero Yuy' who saved the Earth and Colonies from the 'Operation Meteor' which got Aden and I interested but never found any solid profile of him…"

"We looked at all the files at Uncle Millie's office; we couldn't find one single thing about him…" Aden added.

Heero was surprise to hear the children talk so maturely for their young age, he smiled. His children are smart.

"Of course you can't find anything about Heero Yuy because he and all the other pilots are top secret and how did you managed to hack into the Preventers Security line?" Relena asked sternly.

The children shivered a little but obeyed.

"Uncle Millie's password is very easy to figure out to those who know him best," Aden answered, "We didn't try hard because he left his screen wide open and got our selves a chance to look around…"

"We are sorry Mother but we knew what we were doing so nothing went wrong…" Lily added, "Don't be angry Mom, please…"

Relena sighed and reached over to pat both of their head, "Something like that would have caused a lot of trouble children, don't ever do it again unless it's necessary, ok?"

The kids smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well, now, here is your chance to get to know the Heero Yuy in person…" Relena smiled at them, "What do you say?"

Aden and Lily looked at each other and then to Heero, they grinned.

"Will you tell us all about your missions and about Wing Zero?" Aden excitedly asked, "You can leave the bloody parts out if you want but those doesn't bother me much since I hear Uncle Millie talk about it all the time when he reads me bed time stories!"

Heero winched, he blinked and then something kicked him. He was going to have a little talk with Zech, soon.

"He did what?" Relena sounded surprise, she blinked and then relation hit her, "Your Uncle is been telling you stories about the war?"

"And how they all died too," Lily added, "It makes me sick, so when he tells me a story he leaves them out…"

Relena doesn't know how to react but her hand reached over to her pursed to grab her cell phone; she speed dials her brother's number. Within 3 rings, Milliardo Peacecraft picked up the phone.

'_Hello Relena'_ Milliardo greeted, _'How is…'_

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY CHILDREN ABOUT THE WAR?" Relena's voice was laud and angry that made the kids jumped out of their skins even Heero was taken back, they never seen her to angry before, "HOW COULD YOU! THEY'RE CHILDREN!"

'_Well, Aden was curious…so I…' _Milliardo was standing up from his chair and loosen his necktie, it was starting to choke him, '_and I didn't tell him the full detail…'_

Relena closed her eyes to calm down, "Bloody parts?"

Milliardo closed his eyes, _'I'm sorry Relena, it won't happen again...'_

Relena sighed, "Next time, just read them a story from a book that's in there bookcase, ok?"

'_Yes, Ma'am…' _Milliardo answered.

"Ok, thank you… I will be seeing you the day after tomorrow…" Relena then hung up; she returned to her seat and put her cell back inside her purse.

"Anyway, Aden… Don't ask your Uncle to read you anymore War stories, you hear me?"

Aden sighed, "But mom, the war is something all of us have to study in school anyway so it's better if I get to know it now…"

Relena eyed him which made the boy backed off.

"No more War stories got it!" Aden quickly taken back, "I promise…"

Relena sighed deeply, "Well, I don't mind you knowing about the war but I just don't want your little head to be filled with other things is all…"

"We understand mom, we can discuss about war but no bloody scenes…" Lily smiled at her mother.

Relena wasn't sure if she should say yes or no but from the smiling faces of her children, she doesn't have the heart to disappoint them.

"Yes, that's good…" Relena patted their heads again, "I'm proud of both of you!"

Heero watched this scene, he smiled. The twins noticed this look in Heero's face, they got even more curious.

"Anyway, children… Heero will be staying with us for while and…" Relena was cut off by the twin's sudden movement. Aden and Lily glanced at Heero with wide eyes and gasped.

"For a while?" Lily's voice was shaken, "Your not going to stay?"

Heero wasn't sure how to answer and he should. He was looking into her eyes that matched his but with sadness. It was then Heero made a move which shocked him a little; he reached over to Lily and picked her up and held her with one hand.

"For a while and then I have to finish some paper work at Lady Une's office," Heero explained and added, "After all that is done, I'm coming back…"

Lily doesn't how or where it came from but for being 5 years old she know if someone is lying or telling her the truth. She looked into the eyes of a man who resembles hers, she smiled.

"So, you're going to spend some time with us?" Aden walked forward and looked up to Heero, "You're going to let us get to know you?"

Heero look down at him and nod, "But in one condition…"

The twins blink and look at him, "What?"

"You two would let me get to you know too…" Heero smiled and patted Aden's head.

The twins smiled brightly. Lily hugged Heero around the neck and Aden held on to his free arm. Relena felt her tears dangerously but she took a deep breath and smiled at her children and Heero, slowly, her heart was mending and so her family.

"This is so cool!" Aden looked over to his Mother, "I can't wait to tell all my friends that my Dad's finally home!"

Relena and Heero blinked, they looked at each other and then to the twins.

"What do you mean by that?" Relena asked she was surprised.

"Well, when our friends asked us where is our dad…" Lily leaned her shoulder on Heero's neck, "We tell them that he travels but still watches over us…"

"Yeah, it's because they teased us that we don't have a Dad which it wasn't true!" Aden put in, "And also…"

Aden looked up to Heero who look down to him, "He did watch over us!"

Relena couldn't help it; she began to cry but picked up Aden and moved closer to Heero. Heero's free arm came around Relena's shoulder and they began to walk around the part just like that.

"Thank you," Lily whispered into Heero's ear, "…for coming back"

Heero's heart was over joy and he held her closer to him. This was what he wanted all these years and he will do whatever it takes to keep them together and safe from any harm, his own family.

TBC…

* * *

Thank you, I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you review! 


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

Author: Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW

A/U: Relena has twin children. A boy and girl named Aden and Lily, which are 5yrs old. Heero have recently discovered that he is the Father.

* * *

Chapter 3**"Our Dad Part 1"**

Aden have woken up from his sleep by the sound of his spider man alarm clock, it was 7:00 in the morning. He groaned as he stubbornly threw the covers over his head. A knock on his door didn't even make him move.

"Aden? Wake up! We're going to the amusement park!" It was Lily; she knocked again, "Aden!"

The door opened and she found her twin brother looking annoyed. She was fully dress and ready to go.

"You set my alarm at 7a.m…" Aden grunted, "Why?"

Lily looked at him with innocent eyes, "So we can be there early before anyone could so we don't have to wait in line for so long, silly!"

Aden was even more annoyed now. It was just not because his sister know who to sweet-talk her away around him. It was because she can get away with it.

"Nobody is awake at this hour Lily…" Aden said, yawning.

"Oh yes, there is…" Lily grinned.

"Like who?" Aden eyed his sister quizzically.

"Daddy" Lily answered and walked away toward the stairs.

Aden blinked he then rushed back inside his room not bothering to close to door. About 10mins later, he rushed out his bedroom fully dress and run down the stairs.

Lily was not lying about their Dad being awake. There he was on the kitchen table, fully dress. He was reading a newspaper and cup of fresh brewed coffee on one hand. Lily was on his lap also reading the newspaper with him.

"Mommy thought us how to read when we were 3yrs old! Aden learned first and I came afterwards!" Lily said proudly, "Aden also started on taken Karate as an after school activity! I'm on the Art Club!"

"Mommy said that young girls should fill their heads with child like fantasies and be children. She said that Aden and I aren't acting like any other kids…" Lily looked up to her Father, "Is that bad Daddy?"

Heero have been listening to his daughter's every word. It was like a natural thing that came to him and to believe that it's only been a day and a half since he have known they're his children.

"Yes, your Mom is right… You and Aden are 5yrs old, you should act like your age" Heero started, "And, no, it's not bad but doesn't that annoy your friends that you know more than they do?"

Lily looked down for a bit and then looked up, "A girl in my class, Dina, she called me a 'know-it-all' that is not true because I don't know everything! I know some things but not all of it!"

Heero looked down at her, "What did you do?"

"I told her that I don't know everything and I can't help but be my self," Lily answered, "Dina, she said that I should try to act dumb but I said she's just jealous because I have better grades than her…"

Heero blinked, "…she cried didn't she"

Lily nodded, "The teacher, Ms Gray, she got upset with me and said that I shouldn't be saying things like that cause I'm only 5yrs old…"

"Well, she said that just because I'm smart I shouldn't brag about it which I wasn't! Then… she said…"

Lily looked back down. Heero sensed that she become uncomfortable about the subject.

"She said that she shouldn't brag about anything since she doesn't have a dad…" It was Aden who finished it.

Heero turned his head to find his son standing in the doorway. His eyes widen.

'_Relena wasn't lying… He does look a lot like me…'_ Heero thought, "Oh, did you tell your Mom?"

"Yeah, we did… Mommy got angry and she went to the school…" Aden grinned, "Ms Gray was shocked to find out that Famous World and Space V.F.M ended up being our Mom…"

Heero grinned, "I bet the whole school were shocked at this… But isn't your last name PeaceCraft?"

"Yeah it is but everyone thought if was just a coincidence," Aden answered, "Even when they looked up who are Mother was, they still didn't believe it!"

Aden came forward. Heero moved Lily to his right left and lift Aden by one hand and placed his on his left leg. Surprisingly, the kids were featherweight to him.

"The Principal began giving us test that would score how much we know…" Aden answered, "It came to the term that Lily and I were accepted to skip ahead…"

"To what grade?" Heero asked.

"To the 5th grade…" Lily answered.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "Did you accept?"

Both twins shook their heads.

"No, we like where we are and we get along fine with the other kids…" Aden answered, "I have 2 friends that I've known since pre-k and 1 I became friends with at the beginning of the year…"

"I have 3 friends too since pre-k!" Lily smiled.

Heero smiled at both of them. He began reading the newspaper again. Yeah, his kids were smart **beyond **their years.

'_I guess that's what you get when you mix genes with a Gundam Pilot and V.F.M…' _Heero chuckled lightly as he earned stares from two pairs of similar eyes as his.

"I was just thinking how amusing it would be if I went to your first day of school next semester…" Heero grinned wickedly, "I believe they will all be shock and surprised."

Lily laughed heartedly as Aden crooked his head to the side and then smiled widely.

"Uncle Duo said once that I looked exactly like you!" Aden grinned, "It's true! I do look like you!"

Heero had to laugh at this and tickled his son.

"Yes, your Mom said the same to me last night and I realized that this morning!" Heero chuckled, "I just hope you won't become like me when you get older…"

Aden blinked and smiled, "Daddy, will you tell us some things about you like you said you would?"

Heero was taken back. It was too soon. But then again, these were his children who deserve to know the truth about him.

"I'll tell you **some** but not all…" Heero smiled, "I don't think your Mother will approve if I tell you **everything**, she'll be angry with me if I did…"

This earned him a laugh from both kids, which made Heero smile wider. Just outside the kitchen, she stood against the wall beside the door. A hand covered her mouth, she was sobbing softly. Not from pain, not from fright but happiness.

Relena wiped her tears away using the back of her hand. She has come down from her bedroom, which she now shared with Heero after she has taken a shower. She has heard everything. Finding Aden outside the doorway of the kitchen stopped her until Aden moved inside.

'_Like a family should be…' _She said to her self.

Gathering her self together. She made sure she look decent and her eyes aren't puffy from tears. Relena made her self-known as she walked inside the kitchen.

"My, my… What a pretty sight early in the morning…" Relena smiled sweetly as she found the kids on their Father's lap.

Relena moved over to them, she kissed the kids on the forehead and Heero on the lips. She wrapped her arms around her children and rested her chin on Heero's shoulder next to Lily's head.

"So, amusement park?" She asked looking at both twins.

"Yes!" the twin said in union.

The parents laugh as they began chatting about what they could go and ride together. When the front door busted open which alert Heero. With a quick move, he placed Relena and the children behind him.

'_Damn it… my gun is upstairs!' _Heero grunted as he began to make a quick plan of how to protect his family.

With his abilities, he could tell right away that the intruder was alone. He was fast and swift, it was familiar.

Heero raised an eyebrow. His nerves calmed as the intruder came closer, he sighed deeply.

"Damn him, his so loud…" Heero said slowly.

True enough, the intruder was no stranger. It was no other than Duo Maxwell, his best friend and comrade.

"Oh my god! Heero, you're here!" Duo grinned widely at his friend as he moved closer then noticed three figures behind Heero, "Relena? Kids?"

Relena and the twins came to view with smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Duo!" Lily came charging at him followed by Aden.

Duo picked them both up without hesitation and grinned.

"Looks like you two got your Dad now!" Duo laughed, "This mean you two won't be coming with me to L2 this week?"

Heero looked back at Relena who smiled.

'_Oh yea, Relena got that tour to make…' _Heero thought, _'It's a good time to get to know the kids but… I don't want to leave Relena on her own… unless…'_

"No, they won't be going with you Duo…" Heero said softly, "I haven't gotten to know them yet and they said they will…"

The kids grinned along with Heero. Duo has to blink, his eyes moved from Heero to the kids.

'_Oh shit… Similar!'_ Duo's grin widen as he looked over at Relena who was giggling, "So you guys got your Dad home!"

Both twins looked up to him with a smile, "Our Dad!"

Duo laughed at this and then remembered something. He looked at Relena again.

"Oh yeah! Relena, before I forget!" Duo said, "Noin have made an arrangement for who is going to look after you during your tour!"

"Oh? Who is it?" Relena asked.

"Wufei, Sally and Trowa!" Duo grinned, "Looks like your schedule is open for your kids after all Heero!"

Heero have to smile at this. He knew Wufei and Trowa very well; they will protect Relena, as Sally would do the same.

'But I'll will still keep an eye on her to keep her safe as well…' Heero smiled over at Relena. 

Relena served breakfast and Duo joined them. The whole time, Duo and Heero would share information between themselves as Aden and Lily made conversation with Relena. Just then a maid walked in with a cordless phone in hand.

"Ms PeaceCraft, it's the office…" the maid handed Relena the phone.

"Thanks Eli…" Relena placed the phone in her ear after Eli left the room, "This is Relena…"

"Hello Mr. McLean! How are you?" Relena asked, "Oh, I'm fine thank you and the kids are fine as well…"

Heero noticed that Aden made a choking sound, which causes Lily to giggle. He grinned.

Duo leaned in to whisper, "Lionel McLean is a very treacherous man… His been spotted in the Black Alley several times… Milliardo have made arrangements of couple of Preventers to survey his every move and some under cover work…"

"His a big shot in the Black Market and a regular… Got some illegal girls on his mansion underground… His a nasty son-of-a-mother… Milliardo got this place upgraded with high secure alert system and video cameras on each area… No block spot! The guys and I made sure of that but again, we have to make sure… If you don't mind doing it…"

Heero frowned, "Why secure the mansion so tight up?"

Duo's expression turned from serious to deadly, "His been after Relena for quite a while now… Relena knows all of this, which is why she's playing it, cool, like nothing is going on but believe me McLean is a very pushy guy… He doesn't take no for answer…"

Heero glared but not at Duo. He turned to listen to Relena.

"Yes, I've heard about it and I assure you that everything will be fine according to plan… No, I will not be attending the meeting I already made my report on that and handed in personally to Mr. Fig!" Relena let out a fake laugh, "No, I assure you it's not that! I'm with my children and my fiancée just came home from his 5 year trip overseas yesterday…"

Heero's eyes widen as the word 'fiancée' came out from Relena's lips. He heard Duo chuckled a little. She was using him to get the conversation to end. He doesn't care, he wanted the conversation to end either way anyway.

There was a long pause from Relena and he guess McLean was in shock.

"I mentioned that to you before McLean, that I am to be married after my fiancée comes back from his trip…" Relena answered coolly, she turned to meet Heero's eyes.

Heero was leaning over, his chin on his knuckles with a very taunting grin plaster on his face. The kids were giggling but covered their mouths so they won't let anymore sound to come out.

Relena grinned, "His name? Haven't I told you that before as well? Oh well, his name is…"

Her eyes asked for permission and Heero just nodded.

"… Heero Yuy" Relena finished; she suddenly twitched and moved the phone away from her ear, "Ouch…"

"What happened?" Heero asked.

Relena blinked and then turned to Heero, "He dropped the phone I believe…"

A long silence until Relena heard her name being called on the phone, "Y-yes? McLean? Did you dropped the phone on me?"

"That's fine…" Relena rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not and yes, I will be stopping there today to pick up some documents…"

With that, Relena earned an agitated moan from the twins.

"Alright, I'll see you there… Good bye!" Relena pressed the button 'end'.

"Do we have to Mommy?" Lily asked.

"I hate that guy…" Aden added, "I don't like how he smells and how he talks to you Mommy!"

Relena smiled, "I don't like him either but I don't have much of a choice, I can't do it tomorrow since I have to go to go on that tour… It won't take long…"

"And beside," Relena glanced at Heero with a wicked smile on her face, "You can show off your Daddy here to the office!"

Duo laughed and the kids grinned. Heero eyed Relena.

"Why do I feel that I'm being used?" Heero put a fake hurt, "That's just wrong…"

Lily giggled, "Daddy, it's only so the guys at work won't bother Mommy anymore!"

"Yeah, so they'll stop giving her that yucky look all the time she walks by!" Aden shrugs off his shoulder, "It's nasty…"

Heero and Relena didn't look away from each other, which Duo noticed and smiled behind his coffee mug.

"Alright, I guess I'll help out '_Mommy_' on this one…" Heero grin evilly at Relena, "But she will owe me on this…"

Relena giggled, "Ok '_Daddy_' I owe you on this!"

The kids giggled as they continued their breakfast. Everything was perfect, all is fine but Heero has something in the back of his mind that worries him.

Lionel McLean. He was going to make his own investigation on him himself.

'_I'm not about to risk anything that involves Relena or the kids…' _Heero's eyes landed on the three where they shared a conversation across from him, _'I'll do anything to keep them safe…'_

TBC…

Chapter 3

**'Our Dad Part 2'**

* * *

Thank you. I'm very sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! I understand that my grammars are a bit lousy but I hope you understand them a little!

BUT beside from all that! What do you think of this chapter? I hope this is concluding some of you of where this story is going!

Review is appreciated!


End file.
